<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the road not taken looks real good now by Lia_Petros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194327">the road not taken looks real good now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros'>Lia_Petros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena only realizes they are holding hands when she feels a soft caress on the back of her hand. That has happened from time to time. They haven’t hugged until now, however, sometimes their hands touch and, all of sudden, they are holding hands while talking. It’s odd but Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t like it.</p><p>It’s an awkward dance, this one. For her, it seems as if they are learning a new dance routine that they didn’t know before and the steps are more complicated, so they bump into each other at times.</p><p>That’s it — there is something anew about their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the road not taken looks real good now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/gifts">yorit1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's the first time I participate in a Supercorp secret Santa! I hope you like the work, secret Santa! :) I didn't have the time to proofread and English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> i. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's an Ache in you—  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> put There by the Ache in me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> but if—it's all the Same to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> it's the Same—to me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The chill air of National City is the closest its inhabitants have to snow but the lack of cold, white snow was never an issue for them when it comes to Christmas. People are on the main streets walking at their own pace, taking pictures of the Christmas decorations. <em> Deck the Halls </em> is blasting from the speakers installed by City Hall, and some streets are decorated for others festivities such as Kwanzaa and Hanukkah.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, dressed in her Supergirl suit, hovers many feet above the people from National City. Up here all the noises are less disarming and overwhelming to her senses. She likes the Holiday season although she still doesn’t quite get them as they are different from Krypton’s festivities; she has never forgotten she is an alien living on another planet.</p><p> </p><p>With closed eyes, Kara focuses her super-hearing on a specific sound — Lena’s voice. The woman is sorting out the final details of the L-Corp Christmas party, she hears it. A small, sincere smile makes its way to Kara’s mouth when she hears Lena saying <em> L-Corp </em>. The name of the company leaves the woman’s mouth bathed in pride. After Lex and Lillian were arrested, Lena renamed the company; again, yes, and Kara has never seen the woman so determined to do something as Lena was determined to once again stray from the Luthors’ shadow and reputation.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s new assistant asks about the guestlist, and Kara feels the woman’s pause in her bones; <em> Kara Danvers </em> sounds bittersweet when Lena says her assistant can add the name on the list. She clenches her fists and squeezes her eyelids already shut.</p><p> </p><p>Kara could scream to the void but her ache wouldn’t abandon her since her pain is a hungry leech feeding off of her broken heart. Knowing Lena feels the same doesn’t make her feel better. Actually, Kara feels bad every time they meet. It’s an awkward dance but at least they are trying, and that means a lot to her.</p><p> </p><p>She unclenches her fist and opens her eyes when the police sirens hit her ears so violently. The loud noise pulls her from her thoughts, and once more the hero puts her façade on and dashes in direction of the sound to assist the police somehow.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ii. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So we could call it Even </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You could call me "babe"—  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> for the Weekend </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'tis the damn Season </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The orchestra is playing their version of the classic music <em> We Wish You A Merry Christmas </em> but only a handful of people are actually listening to them play. Most of the guests are talking to each other, eating and drinking, having some fun while donating money for charity causes as the party is a benefit one.</p><p> </p><p>As beautiful as the music is and as bright as the venue looks with all the Christmas lights on, the feeling of emptiness is all Lena feels at the moment. She is surrounded by people, some of them dear to her, but she feels alone.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas has never been a jolly holiday for her. The Luthor didn’t celebrate it like her and her mom used to as the Holidays served the one and only purpose of building relationships and gaining more influence with galas and such. To this day, she has never received a Christmas present from them since she got to the Luthor manor after her adoption. Being a Luthor meant to not believe in childish things such as Santa Claus or magic, so she stopped believing in those things until she saw a caped man fly; until Supergirl and Kara Danvers came into her life.</p><p> </p><p>As if Lena had magic in her to conjure Kara Danvers by just thinking of her, she watches as the woman arrives, wearing a modest yet breathtaking dress and a radiant smile that always renders Lena happy and giddy.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the blonde smiling does amazing things to her, for some odd and unexplainable reason. And to think she has made Kara cry for over a year because of their riff. She politely excuses herself and walks to the blonde. She should be talking to every people in this party as well as celebrating the company rebranding but she has been there and she has done that once upon a time on another Earth, and as happy as she is to have at least one win in her pocket, it doesn’t matter, not when she has a bridge to build.</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies clash gently in a hug the moment they meet halfway, and Lena only realizes she hasn’t hugged Kara for an entire year or more when she relaxes in the woman’s arms. Kara’s perfume attacks her nostrils as Lena had forgotten the freshness of the blonde’s perfume — not only it’s fresh but it’s also citric and flowery. Kara smells like a breezy Summer day and her smell takes Lena to a warm place.</p><p> </p><p>It’s awkward and quite off-putting when they break the hug; something lingers, and Lena subtle checks the ceiling for mistletoes, scared of the possibility that what was lingering between them was something rather tangible. However, it’s a feeling. A sensation of… <em> more </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would stand me up,” as restrained as her voice sounds, there is a vulnerability Lena wishes Kara doesn’t notice. Her smile is small and careful, and her heart isn’t on her sleeve, where she always wears it when it comes to Kara. Both of them have been careful lately. They are building the bridge they tried to burn but it’s taking so much time because something is off. The structure is no longer the same, and they don’t know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives her a shy smile in response but her eyes shine happily. “And miss a party hosted by you? Never!” they share a laugh and duck their heads in sync. </p><p> </p><p>Lena only realizes they are holding hands when she feels a soft caress on the back of her hand. That has happened from time to time. They haven’t hugged until now, however, sometimes their hands touch and, all of sudden, they are holding hands while talking. It’s odd but Lena would be lying if she said she didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s an awkward dance, this one. For her, it seems as if they are learning a new dance routine that they didn’t know before and the steps are more complicated, so they bump into each other at times.</p><p> </p><p>That’s it — there is something anew about their friendship.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> iii. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the Road not taken—looks real  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Good now— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And it always leads to You  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and my hometown </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The venue is completely decorated for Christmas and there is even a beautiful Christmas tree on a corner with wrapped boxes of all sizes. Although the lights are shining beautifully, Kara has only eyes for Lena. Every time the woman looks back at her, and smiles, a sudden yearning takes over her.</p><p> </p><p>She sees waiters going around the place with a tray of foods and drinks, serving whoever stops them. “You’re not hungry,” Lena states, the sureness in her voice makes Kara frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“A waitress serving potstickers came here more than once and you didn’t notice her,” the woman explains, looking at Kara as if she is trying to search for something in the blonde’s face. Kara blushes but smiles anyway. Then, she clears her throat while adjusting her glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you help decorate the tree?” Sometimes it’s easier to create a diversion than telling what’s happening to her or what’s on her mind as there is only one thing on her mind as of lately — Lena.</p><p> </p><p>When they are talking casually as they mend their broken friendship, Kara does this; she changes subject with no explanation. It happens when she is met with a part of the bridge’s blueprint she doesn’t quite understand, and instead of asking Lena what to do and how they build that part, she stops everything she is doing and gets stuck on purpose. Kara would rather face Lex and Leviathan again than admit she is scared of the unknown factor about her friendship with Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena lifts her brows questioningly. “No, not really. I just put the star on top for the photo,” and she shrugs, looking away. Kara knows what this means and for knowing what that meant, she takes Lena’s hands in hers, again, and gives a gentle squeeze to assure her. “Christmas was never a thing at the Luthor household, that’s it. I never celebrated Christmas as a normal child after they adopted me,” Kara deliberately ignores the glistening in Lena’s eyes because if she acknowledges Lena’s unshed tears, she probably will do something reckless and beyond her own knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>“I never celebrated Christmas,” she tells out of the blue. “Not just because… well, you know, but also because the Danvers are Jewish. Kind of,” Kara never understood the <em> kind of </em> aspect of her adoptive family's Judaism but she never questioned it as well.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena laughs at her, her insides vibrate happily as if her body is trying to adjust itself to the sound of the woman’s laugh. “Did you celebrate something… <em> there </em>?” she points up shyly, and Kara gets what Lena is trying to say almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>They are talking about their childhood these days, when they have the time to hang out. It’s hard to mend a broken friendship when on one side you have a hero and on the other side you have a CEO rebranding her company. But they are making an effort because they are too stubborn to leave things as they were.</p><p> </p><p>Some talks make Kara feel that maybe they <em> should have </em> left things as they were instead of trying to rebuild it. There are a lot of awkwardness and pauses that weren’t there before. And if they were, she never noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Like Christmas? No,” her answer is simple. Here is not the place to tell tales about Krypton and Rao, no matter how much she wants it. Kara sees Lena wanting to know more, and she knows her friend wants to hear her telling stories about her home because the woman bit her lower lip and looked away. Her heart skips a beat at the sight, and that off-putting yearning is the one to blame when Kara let go of Lena’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Her brain freezes when Lena wets her lips before asking, “Do you like it?” she gapes at the woman, not knowing what to say. “Christmas, do you at least like it?”</p><p> </p><p>If they were actually dancing, Kara would have stumbled on Lena’s feet and fallen down, taking her friend with her to the floor. She hates this sensation of wanting more, of yearning for the unknown factor in their relationship, however, she also loves it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> iv. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The holidays linger like—Bad perfume </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can run, but only so far </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But if it's okay with You—  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> it's Okay—with me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Christmas parties usually happen days before the holiday itself because people want to spend Christmas day with their family and friends. The concept is always foreign to those who are workaholics or alone. Lena Luthor is both.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Christmas eve and the only lights that are on in the building it’s the Christmas lights and the ones on Lena’s office. She is, as per usual, alone since she has dismissed her assistant and everyone else, even the employees who don’t celebrate Christmas for whatever reason. The night has fallen hours ago but the air tonight didn’t get any chillier. In truth, there is no wind, no breeze, only a suffocating warmth that makes her forget it’s Christmas. For Lena, snow always kick-starts the Holidays season and without it, she gets lost in time.</p><p> </p><p>The balcony door (it’s <em> not </em> a door) is open in hopes of a soft breeze because the heat is too distracting; she can’t focus properly on what she is doing when her thoughts drift away to pools and cold showers, practical Summer clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is brought back to the actual time when <em> It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas </em> starts to play. The woman frowns and raises her head from the reports she has been reading because the song is playing loudly. <em> Too </em> loudly as if—</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas!” a voice prompts her to turn her head to its direction — the balcony. Kara is there, hovering, and she is smiling. It’s a sight to behold; <em> Supergirl </em> wearing a Santa hat while holding her phone for the music. Suddenly, confusion hits Lena and she grabs her phone to check the time only to see it’s past midnight, meaning it’s already Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>She sits up at the same time the blonde lands on her balcony. “What are you doing here?” although it’s a usually harsh question, her voice sounds surprised and delighted. Kara adjusts her Christmas hat but Lena doesn’t miss the way her cheeks redden for no apparent reason. Blushing and ducking her head and adjusting something in her outfit has become some quirks of Kara lately. Lena usually finds adorable but the thought of finding her friend adorable somehow is scary and unusual.</p><p> </p><p>“To remind you that tomorrow… well, <em> later today </em>,” the smoothness in Kara’s voice and her jokerster demeanor make Lena chuckle even if only briefly; they meet on the balcony entrance, “we are going to host a special game night,” Lena doesn’t know the best way to react to that.</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, the woman didn’t think she was already worthy of game nights. Everyone made their mistakes this past year but of course she would be the last to earn some kind of forgiveness. Lena doesn’t forget what she has done but she also is reminded by her bitter self of what her so-called friends tried to do to her as well. Aside from Kara and Brainy, everyone was so wary of her.</p><p> </p><p>She bites her lips and looks down at her shoes; since Lena is all alone at the building with the exception of one security guard, she isn’t wearing expensive high heel shoes because she has no one to impress with her looks. Well, (she looks at Kara through her lashes) that’s not completely true now, is it?</p><p> </p><p>Kara seems to notice she waivers to answer. “You… are going, right?” and she wishes for a bit of strength even though she doesn’t know what she would do if she felt slightly brave. Would she say that she isn’t going to the game night or would she say she is going to? Lena doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>That it’s one of the many moments where one of them doesn’t know to read the blueprint and gets stuck. How come this bridge is taking so long to be built if they seem to have forgiven each other of all the other’s mistakes and poorly made decisions? Their first bridge was built so fast. What’s the difference this time? Have they not forgiven each other? She wets her lips and looks up but not straight to Kara as it is too much for her. “I’ll try my best but I won’t make any promises.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking her by surprise, Kara squeals happily before saying an excited <em> yay </em> . Lena thought the woman would be disappointed at her answer, since she didn’t say <em> yes </em> . She didn’t say <em> no </em> either, truth, and Kara is the half-full glass kind of person. Smiling at the woman happens naturally, and part of her wants to actually say yes to her invitation but she doesn’t because things are weird between them — not bad, just… weird.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the weirdness in their every interaction, along with the sensation of wanting something more she doesn’t know what it is, that makes Lena take careful steps while walking this new road.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Kara’s voice brings her back to here and now, and Lena notices the unsureness in her intonation, “do you need a ride home?”</p><p> </p><p>The gleam in the woman’s eyes has a meaning that Lena decides she doesn’t want to find it out, at least for now. “I’m… not… going home now…” it’s the wrong answer; she then understands the glint in Kara’s eyes. “You’re not offering,” she states, blinking in shock at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not offering,” Kara repeats joyfully, wearing a smile Lena has never seen Kara shown before. It suits the blonde but it also scares Lena. Still, she accepts the non-offered ride home and, after shutting down her computer and turning off the lights, she steps into Kara’s personal space. There is something oddly intimate in being swept off her feet so deliberately as now. Lena has never been carried by Kara just because; she was always in danger— wel, actually, there was that one time when they went to the Fortress of Solitude but Lena rather not remembered that day.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smells of Summer day, yes, but tonight she has a scent that takes Lena to Christmas nights with gingerbreads and hot cocoas. It’s… overwhelming, as they have never been so close without being in the middle of a hug.</p><p> </p><p>She gulps, maybe embarrassedly loud, the moment Kara’s hands touch her waist, and she is obliged by the rational side of her brain to close her eyes or she would stare at the woman’s lips, which would be strange although it would be the first time Lena would do such a thing. In a smooth move, Kara has her in her strong arms, and Lena didn’t even yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Kara only asks when Lena opens her eyes, and that is plain evil of her.</p><p> </p><p><em> No </em> would be an honest answer but she wouldn’t know why she doesn’t feel well. “Yes,” so, she lies. It has become her thing — dropping white lies like this one.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” and the woman’s genuine smile is too much for Lena. “Hold tight,” Kara says even though she didn’t need to as Lena is already holding on to the blonde for dear life, afraid of falling. But here is the thing — she has already fallen, so to speak.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> v. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now I'm missing—your Smile </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hear me out— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I won't ask you to Wait, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> if you don't ask me to Stay </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small Christmas tree graces the corner where usually is the TV. It’s yet to be decorated although today is Christmas. People who have entered the studio asked why the tree didn’t have at least some tinsels on it and every time someone made a remark about the naked Christmas tree, Kara would get sadder and sadder.</p><p> </p><p><em> She won’t come </em> , Alex has said but she didn’t want to believe her sister. Maybe if she had told Lena she was doing the game night <em> for </em> her… but that sounded too… well, Kara didn’t know what that sounded like but she didn’t want to impose anything on the woman. Now, she is alone drinking beer even though the beverage doesn’t even tickle her; Kara doesn’t dwell on why she doesn’t want to be sober right now.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a familiar feeling, the one of wanting to escape reality because it is too much to bear at the moment. She remembers <em> when </em> and <em> why </em> she felt that way, and the realization scares her.</p><p> </p><p>However, there is a knock on her door and that means she can’t delve further on these thoughts. She gets up, taking the beer bottle with her. On the way to get the door, she kicks the boxes with Christmas decorations she bought for her small, sad tree. When she opens the door, the sight of Lena Luthor surprises her. Kara should have checked the door with her x-ray vision before because that way she would be a little prepared. Being honest, though, nothing would ever prepare her enough for a Lena wearing a sleeveless Christmas sweater of Rudolph the reindeer, and a reindeer tiara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara opens her mouth at the sight. “I… you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Late. I am very late and I know that <em> but </em>,” she gulps when Lena raises a brow and lifts her index finger to assume an explanatory posture, “I can explain. I had a problem with the L-Corp-” oh, no, she can’t; she interrupts Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“You worked today?! Lena, it’s Christmas!” and she had plans. They would do a game night with their friends, then after their friends left, Kara and Lena would decorate the tree while talking about their childhood. Alright, maybe she had overplanned but Kara was so excited. She can see Lena didn’t miss the night on purpose — it’s in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I worked from home but yes, I worked today,” the woman shrugs, and Kara sighs, deciding that it is better to let Lena in for them to talk in peace. It’s quite late, after all, and Kara doesn’t want to bother her neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>Once Lena is inside the studio and sees the Christmas tree, she looks at Kara questioningly, and it’s enough for the blonde to soften the heart she tried to harden a little. Oh yes, lately she has been feeling the need to harden her heart and protect her feelings but not because she is afraid of being betrayed again and because she is scared of the unknown factor of her relationship with Lena.</p><p> </p><p>There are days she doesn’t know what path to follow and she is too scared of what she might find. For once in her life, Kara isn’t feeling brave or daring.</p><p> </p><p>“What… why is there a Christmas tree here?” Lena asks exactly what Kara didn’t want to answer it, and she doesn’t quite know why she doesn’t want to answer the question. It feels strange to say she got the tree for them to decorate together as if she would be stepping into an uncharted territory, or as if it was wrong of her to want to do things like that with her friend.</p><p> </p><p>The wanting more of Lena feels like an imposition, and Kara doesn’t want to ruin their new dance by adding an unexpected move, especially when she has absolutely no clue what move she would be adding to their already awkward dance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that? It’s nothing,” she says waving off absentmindedly. She clears her throat, ignoring the way Lena looks at her, clearly dissatisfied with the answer. “I like your hat,” she points to the fake reindeer’s antlers.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a tiara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…”</p><p> </p><p>“So, where is everyone?” Lena takes her place on the couch, and Kara has to make a great effort to not soar (like her heart just did) although the sight of Lena feeling welcomed in her place is too much for her to handle.</p><p> </p><p>“They left about two hours ago,” Kara sees Lena’s crestfallen expression and takes upon her the task of not letting her friend feel sad for missing the gathering, even though she was sad too. She puts the beer bottle on the coffee table before sitting on the couch too. Her body presses Lena’s and the feeling is so great that Kara gets overwhelmed by it. “Are you hungry? There is a lot of food. Or we could watch a movie, if you want to,” it doesn’t matter how badly she wants to suggest for them to decorate the tree, she doesn’t do it, and she doesn’t know why. It’s like the Christmas tree is a metaphor for something beyond Kara’s knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles shyly, and suddenly, they are holding hands. “What do you want to do, darling?” it’s the affectionate tone in Lena’s voice, and it’s their hands together with their jointed fingers, and it’s the way <em> darling </em> leaves the woman’s lips so naturally.</p><p> </p><p>They lock eyes; it’s a staring contest, it’s a — pause. Kara can almost hear the unsaid questions their eyes whisper to the other, quietly revealing what their voices can’t say out loud. It all gets louder by the second and this loud quietness brings the wanting and the yearning, <em> the unknown </em>. She feels her fear in her bones making her body tingles from inside out. There is a line she sees in her mind, the one line she has felt she was crossing although she has never seen it until now, the line that has made her careful with her steps.</p><p> </p><p>She gently squeezes Lena’s hands instead of answering the woman; with the hand squeeze comes a silent question that Kara hopes Lena understands.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> vi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Tis the damn season,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hear me out; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the road not taken—  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> looks real good now </em>
</p><p><em> It always leads to You </em> — <em> my Hometown </em></p><p> </p><p>The dim light is enough to wake Lena up. She opens her eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling her lower lip quiver. A arm grounds her to a bed that isn’t hers, and the ceiling she is staring at is not all familiar to her. She has looked at this ceiling and slept on this bed before but never without her clothes off, never with Kara sharing the bed with her in the few nights Lena had crashed there.</p><p> </p><p>She still can’t tell who made the first move to kiss the other, and she doesn’t remember whose idea it was to go to Kara’s bedroom. Everything happened in such a rush at the beginning that it took her a couple minutes to fully process that they were lying at Kara’s bed, kissing until the moment her body responded to the woman’s intimate touch. And now… now she feels the body’s naked body against hers; warm, inviting skin against her naturally cold skin. It’s the familiarity of what they have done last night that makes her want to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Lena isn’t used to things being this simple and easy but after their lips met for the very first time, it was like they didn’t need a blueprint to build their bridge nor to train their new dance routine because the bridge was being easily built and they were dancing as if they already knew those steps. No more awkward dancing around the other.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like all roads would have led them to this very moment nonetheless as long as they were brave enough to explore new roads and new paths because in the end, all roads would take them to the same place — the other’s arms. They could run but only so far.</p><p> </p><p>Kara hides her face on the space between Lena’s shoulder and neck, and Lena’s body tingles, at the same time she feels giddy and happy. The lazy, soft kiss Kara gives on her shoulder is all it takes to make her shiver and let out a quiet gasp. When the woman does it again, Lena can feel the smile she has on her lips but she can’t bring herself to feel angry at Kara, even if it would be a mocky anger. She is too happy, the kind of happiness that makes someone like her want to cry. She doesn’t, though, as she doesn’t want to ruin the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“G’morning,” the woman says against Lena’s shoulder before kissing it again. She shudders, and closes her eyes but smiles at last.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” she says back, fighting the urge of opening her eyes to look at Kara. Lena does it anyway because she can feel Kara’s intense stare on her. “What?” it’s a simple question with no malice in it. She said casually and with a smile on her face but once she can’t read Kara’s expressions, she looks at the woman in curiosity, tilting her head to have a better look of the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… silly…” the shiness in Kara’s voice confuses Lena. Last night the woman was all but shy as she explored Lena’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet it isn’t…” she encourages Kara or, at least, she tries to.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it is but… I, hm, I kind of ask that for Christmas. Well, not <em> that </em> but… I ask for you to be here on Christmas and you came,” they both smile at the other.</p><p> </p><p>Lena moves a strand of blonde hair from Kara’s face. “What are you trying to tell me? You ask for us to spend Christmas together to Santa?” As silly as the question sounds when saying out loud, Lena doesn’t say in a dismissive voice, and she sees that Kara notices the respectful and serious voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods coyly, biting her lip. “You are my Christmas present but I don’t want this to be a holidays season thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart skips a beat and she bites her lip to stop her smile from growing. “I want more, too,” she confesses, as shy as Kara sounded just now. And, again, she doesn’t know who goes in for the kiss first but does it really matter? They have found their way back to the other — to their home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What about leaving me a comment as a Christmas gift? :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>